Las Razones de Porque Te Amo
by idi97
Summary: A 2d se le olvida algo muy importante por estar muy enamorando de su novia noodle...así que el trata de recordar lo que se le olvido poco a poco...


**holi, esta mini fic será narrado por el idiota...digo ¡****2d!  
2d: hola a todo!  
yo: okey, mucha platica...vete a narrar  
2d: vale**

Las razones de porque te amo

Llevo dos años siendo el novio de mi pequeña noodle, ahora ella tiene 17 años y va para 18...bueno no es tan pequeña pero para mí y para los otros miembros de la banda sí...al principio de nuestro noviazgos murdoc estaba en descuero y russel si estaba de acuerdo...bueno estaba un poquito de acuerdo pero al pasar el tiempo russel lo acepto sabido que yo, Stuart Pot alias 2d protegería, cuidaría, amaría y respetaría a nuestra pequeña princesa noodle. En cambio Murdoc no lo acepto, el intento que nosotros termináramos nuestra relación pero no funciono sus intentos, síguenos juntos y siento que cada día amo más esa chica asiática que salió de una caja de fedEx y que solamente decía "noodle"

Hoy estaba en la cocina sentada en una silla al frente de la mesa en donde estaba apoyando mi codo y apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano mientras pensaba en mi japonesa de ojos verdes.

Amo tanto a noodle...*_doy un suspiro de enamorando_* que hay varias razones de por qué amarla...un minuto...cuales eran esa razones?...¡cómo las pude olvidar! ¡Soy un idiota! *_me golpeo yo mismo con mi mano en la frente_* qué clase de novio olvida las razones de por qué ama a su hermosa novia?!...ya se...voy a tratar de recordar cuales eran esa razones...

* * *

47 minutos después

Yo seguía sentado en la silla de la cocina pensando como nunca en mi vida pero no me acordaba las razones...será que me enamore tanto de noodle que las olvide?...

¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?! No me acuerdo!...soy el Peor novio del mundo...o del universo... *_recosté mi cabeza en la Mesa_*...wow la mesa esta fría...genial

Mientras seguía con la cabeza recostada en la mesa escuche unos pasos que entraban a la cocina. Cuando levanté la vista vía a la chica más hermosa del mundo! Era noodle mi princesa. Ella me miro con una sonrisa tierna y se acercó a mi mientras le sonreía.

Esa sonrisa de ella...me encanta, esa una de la razón de porque la amo, siempre me regala una hermosa sonrisa bien tierna todos los días cuando la veo, no importa como estamos o como están la cosas, ella siempre me regalara una sonrisa haciendo que la ame más...¡su sonrisa! ¡Esa es una de la razón de porque la amo!¡ya tengo una!

- _hola 2d _- me dijo mi princesa mientras me seguía sonriendo y me abrazaba.

- _hola amor_- le dije haciendo que se ruborizara mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Ella tan tierna...siempre se ruboriza cuando la llamo amor o cuando la llamo por otro apodo tierno, pero ella es más tierna que yo, siempre me da un cálido abraza cuando me ve...¡su ternura! ¡Y sus abrazas cálidos! Esa también son razones de porque la amo...debería apuntarlas cuando noodle se fuera

- _que haces? - _me pregunto noodle con curiosidad mientras se separaba de mi.

- _nada...sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres _- le dije y se ruborizo un poquito y para que no la viera comenzó a mira la pared.

Que adorable, cada vez que se sonroja mira a cualquier lado para que no me dé cuenta pero eso hace que la ame mas por ser adorable... ¡yupi otra razón!

- _hay algo en la pared? _- le pregunto mirándola

- _no...Digo si, ahí una mosca _- me mintió dejando de mirar la pared, la conozco se cuando ella me miento y cuando no

- _bueno...y que haces por aquí princesa? _- le pregunto

- _vine por un refresco _- me respondió mientras se acerba a la nevera

- _okey...por ahí te deje la última coca cola por la sí quieres _- le dije mirándola, sabiendo que a ella le gusta la coca cola

- _gracias 2d! _- me agradeció muy feliz sacando la lata de coca cola de la nevera y se acercó a mi muy feliz

Su felicidad algo que me encanta y adoro de ella, ojalá nuca la pierda...amo su felicidad, verla sonreír feliz es como ganarme la lotería para mi, con sólo ver una sonrisa feliz de ella me alegra todo mi día, no importa si el día esta horrendo, ella me lo alegrara...¡si su felicidad! ¡Otra razón!

- _de nada noods _- le dije mientras se acercaba mas a mí para darme un tierno beso en mis labios para luego de dos segundos separarse de mi

- _nos vemos _- me dijo y se fue feliz, yo me quede mirando en la dirección en donde ella se fue mientras daba un gran suspiro de enamorado

Esos beso que me da, hacen que todo mi cuerpo salte de la alegría, no se cómo pude vivir antes si sentir esos labios delicados, suaves y cálidos unidos con los míos...sus besos otra razón de porque la amo...

Me quedo sentado ahí por unos minutos hasta que decidí irme porque se me entumeció el trasero

* * *

En la sala

Cuando entré me encontré con noodle y russel viendo una película, noodle miraba la película muy interesada mientras que russel no tanto, ya que estaban viendo una película infantil que es una de las favoritas de noodle

Oh, noodle, sigue con su hermosa inocencia que tienen desde pequeña...aunque ya sea una adolescente aún la conserva, eso me encanta de ella ¡otra razón más!

- _hola D _- me saludo Russell

- _hola_ - le salude mientras me acercaba a mi princesa y me sentaba alado de ella

- _dónde has estado d? _- me pregunto russel mientras miraba la tele al igual que noodle

- _estaba en la cocina pensando _- le respondió

- _ahora que mencionas la cocina, me voy por un bocadillo _- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba

Yo me quede sentado alado de noodle viendo la tele, así que la abrace y ella me correspondió el abrazo mientras mirábamos la película, nos las quedamos viendo hasta que comenzaron los comerciales unos minutos después de que Russel se fuera

- _ya vuelvo_ - me dijo noodle levantándose del sofá y luego se dirigió al baño, dejándome solo mientras pensaba en ella

Wow...noodle siempre ha sido bonita cuando era niña...pero ahora ella es ¡bella! se ha puesto muy hermosa, toda ella es hermosa! y lo que más me encanta de ella son sus ojos...que hermosura de ojos...lástima que los míos esta hundidos...no se comparan con los de noodle...pero ella dice que mis ojos también están hermosos así como están pero lo suyos si son hermoso...bueno, sus ojos y su hermosura son otras razones por la que la amo

Sigue pensando en noodle hasta que russel regreso con un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz

- _donde está noodle?_ - me preguntó russel buscando a noodle con la vista mientras se sentaba al lado mío

- _se fue al baño...creo_ - le respondí mirando la tele

- _quienes?_ - me pregunto russell mientras me ofrecía el bol que tenia palomitas de maíz

- _chi_ - le dije con un tono infantil de voz mientras agarraba palomitas y me las comía

Je, je, ya me aparezco a noodle...ella cuando esta conmigo a veces dice palabras con un tono de voz infantil...que haga eso es como parte de su personalidad...como me agradan sus personalidades...¡ya tengo otra maravillosa razón!

Mientras que yo pensaba en las maravillosas personalidades de noodle, russel se estaba comiendo todas las palomitas mientras miraba la película. Unos segundos después noodle entro a la sala con algo escondido detrás de su espalda que era agarrado con sus delicadas manos y se acerco a mi

_- que pasa amor? _- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos que me derretían por dentro

- _ya vuelvo, voy a buscar un violín, ya que estoy de sobra y de violinista_ - dijo russel mientras se retiraba con las palomitas

- _te quiero regalar esto_ - me dijo noodle con un leve sonrojo mientras me entregaba un colar con un adorno muy bonito en forma de corazón

¡Qué ternura! ¡Siento que cada vez mas amo a noodle! ese corazón podría representar su corazón y el amor que siente por mi ¡más razones porque amarla!

- _qué hermoso_ - le dije agarrando el collar con delicadeza

- _te gusta?_ - me pregunto algo nerviosa

- _no me gusta...¡me encanta!_ - le dije abrazándola con todo el cariño que tengo

- _que bien_ - me dijo con un tono de voz muy feliz mientras me abraza

- _ojala tuviera algo que darte_ - le dije mientras me colocaba el collar más hermoso que he visto en la vida

- _no importa...constar de estar contigo, no me importa que no me regales algo, tu presencia alado mío es el mejor regalo que me puedes dar_ - me dijo

- _mejor que este regalo?_ - le pregunto acercándome muy lentamente a sus labios y le di el besa más tierno y amoroso que le he podido dar

- _tal vez ese es el mejor regalo...-_ respondió sonrojada cuando me separe de ella

se ve muy linda sonrojada...aunque a ella no le guste mucho estar sonrojada pero la hace ver tierna y bonita...ella es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida...es mi mujer ideal...es tan tierna, tan amable, tiene mucho talento, es muy inteligente, muy hermosa...y no me caso con ella porque todavía es menor de edad pero si fuera mayor...ya estuviéramos casados

- _encontré el violín!_ - grito russel entrando con un violín

- _para qué?_ - le pregunte mirándolo

- _para ser el violinista de ustedes dos_ - nos respondió Russel mientras que murdoc pasaba con una lata de cerveza

- _hola murdoc_ - le salude pero él me gruño y luego se fue

- _ya sabes cómo es el_ - me dijo russel

- _si_ - le dije

- _oye, russel, sabes tocar el violín?_ - le pregunto noodle a russel

- _no pero no creo que fuera tan difícil, se tocar la batería...así que el violín va a ser fácil_ - nos dijo russel colocándose el violín en posición de tocar, como tuve un mal presentimiento le tape los oídos a noodle con fuerza pero no tanta para lastimarla, nada mas lo suficiente para que no escuche. Russel toco el violín tan horrible que rompió dos ventaba y algunos vasos de vidrios, también se podía escuchar una parvada de cuervos que huían de los estudios kong debió al horrendo sonido que hizo russel

¡Mis oídos! ¡Como sufrieron con ese sonido!...al menos noodle no lo escucho...

- _y que les pareció?_ - nos pregunto russel bajando el violín mientras que yo soltaba a noodle

- _bien...-_ le mentí para no herir sus sentimientos

- _bien, russel, tocaste excelente_ - le dijo noodle con una sonrisa falsa

- _¡¿quién mierda está maltratando animales?! ¡Ese ruido sonaba a que estaba maltratando a animales deformes con retraso mental!_ - grito murdoc desde la cocina

- _¡cállate!_ - grito russell mientras se iba molesto a las cocina con el violín

- _que tan mal toco russel?_ - me pregunto noodle

- _horrible, aun me duelen los oídos_ - le respondí

- _pobrecito_ - me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en la mejilla

Siempre tal amable...debería hacer algo por noodle...

-_ je, je, ya estoy mejor, noodle_ - le dije con un leve sonrojo

- _que bien_ - me dijo feliz

- _noodle, tengo una sorpresa para ti en la azotea pero tienes que ir cuando yo te avise_ - le dije

-_ bueno_ - dijo con curiosidad

- _te enviare un mensaje para que sepas cuando tienes que subir, espero que te guste la sorpresa_ - le dije y me fui dejando a noodle con curiosidad

* * *

Unas horas después

Yo estaba parado en el medio de la azotea con unos papeles en las manos, estaba esperando a noodle que le había enviado el mensaje para que subiera hace dos minutos, ya todo está bien, faltaba como cinco minutos para la puesta de sol y yo me estaba poniendo algo nervios...como cuando le iba a confesar mi amor a noodle. Luego de unos segundos noodle entro a la azotea y se acerca a mí, así que tome aire y valor para comenzar a hablar

- _noodle...hay millones de razones de por qué te amo...pero solamente te voy a decir quince de ellas...-_ le dije y comencé a leeré los papeles -

_Razón uno: tu sonrisa es como un rayo de luz en mis días nublados, no importa como este, tu sonrisa me alegrara de algo modo_

_Razón dos: tu ternura es tan grande como la de un bebe, aunque ya seas grandes aun vas a tener esa ternura_

_Razón tres: tus abrazos cálidos, que me encantan y adoro, eso abrazos son tan cálidos que son capases de derretir hasta el iceberg mas frio que haya_

_Razón cuatro: tu adorabilidad es algo que me gusta demasiado...verte a ti adorable es como ver a un gatito bebe, tierno, adorable, puro y hermoso...todo lo que tú tienes y más_

_Razón cinco: tu felicidad es algo que hace que hasta la persona más triste se alegre con solo verte, por eso siempre estaré feliz mientras este alado mío_

_Razón seis: tu inocencia es algo que nunca vas a perder, la conservas desde cuando eras niña y eso es hermoso...ya que muy pocos conservan esa inocencia que tú tienes, la mayoría de chicos y chicas de tu edad ya no la conservan...y por eso te adoro...no importa cuando años tengas, aun vas a tener esa inocencia que tienes desde pequeñas_

_Razón siete: tu amabilidad es pura e invaluable, has sido amable conmigo desde que me conociste y eso lo aprecio con todo mi corazón, espero que nunca cambies esa amabilidad tuya_

_Razón ocho: tu inteligencia no sorprende, ya que siempre supe que ibas a ser una chica muy inteligente, cuando eras pequeña me di cuenta de eso y no me equivoque, eres la chica mas inteligente que conozco_

_Razón nueve: tus personalidades son maravillosas y nadie la puede tener como tú por eso eres única y nadie puede cambiar eso_

_Razón diez: tus ojos de ese color verde que me hipnotizan, me hace quererte cada vez mas...la primera vez que vi tus hermoso ojos quede encado o mejor dicho idiotizado por ellos_

_Razón once: tu hermosura es gigantesca, tan grande que cuesta explicarla...pero lo intentare, a mis ojos tu eres la chica mas bella del mundo, ni siquiera las modelos se comparan contigo, desde pequeña has sido muy hermosa y para mí siempre serás mi hermosa niña de ojos verdes_

_Razón doce: tu talento es inigualable, nadie puede tocar la guitarra como tú, ni baila, ni cantar como tú...ya que tu voz es muy bonita e incomparable_

_Razón trece: tu corazón me agrada demasiado y desde hace tiempo...sé que yo tengo tu corazón al igual que tú tienes el mío...pero el mío lo tienes desde antes que fuéramos novios porque siempre te he amado, te amo desde que saliste de esa caja, apenas te vi sentí que debería estar siempre a tu lado protegiéndote y amándote_

_Razón catorce: tus besos que me enciende cuando estoy apago o desanimado, cada beso que me has dado o que me das es con una flecha de Cupido en mi corazón...la primera vez que me besaste fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida...y espero tener días más felices contigo a mi lado_

_Razón quince: tu amor que es el mismo amor que yo siento por ti, que es tan grande como este mundo, no hay amor más grande que el que tenemos nosotros dos...nunca dejare de amarte...te amo con todo mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo...¡te amo con todo mi ser! y espero que siempre estaremos juntos toda la vida y que nunca nos separemos - _le termine de leer y cuando la vi ella estaba llorando mientras se acercaba mas a mí

- _2d! te amo!_ - grito mientras me abraza y tapaba su rostro con mi pecho

- _yo también...porque lloras princesa?_ - le pregunto agarrándola con cuidado de la barbilla para limpiarle las lagrimas y córrele el fleco con mi otra mano para verla mejor, sin lagrimas y para poder ver mejor sus bonitos ojos

- _porque todo lo que me dijiste fue muy hermoso_ - me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras me abraza y luego me acerque a ella para darle un hermoso beso en sus suaves labios

Fin...

**2d: ya termine! chau!**


End file.
